


The Wedding of Awesome

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time to get married, naturally these boys never really do anything all that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

Someone had taken cement and poured it over Jensen’s back. Which was the only really logical explanation for the way he felt _stuck_ , hunched over the coffee table, cutting ribbon into manageable pieces. This was normal, he supposed, when you were a week out from your wedding day. It was all about the little details, _the tiniest little things matter_ \- as his mother so often reminded him.

Jensen groaned as he straightened up, bending back to try and crack some bones, or the figurative cement, whatever. His eyes slid over to Jared who was... reading a book. Not a school book - no, because they’d graduated college - so this was just some average book. Jensen caught a glimpse of the cover and huffed an annoyed laugh. Fucking Narnia. Go figure.

“Do you want to try doing something, oh I don’t know, productive?” There was no denying that Jensen was King - _not Princess_ \- of the wedding preparations. Jared was more than content to let Jensen do whatever he wanted. Which didn’t mean Jensen didn’t want _help_ doing those things.

“Well, it’s kinda your thing,” Jared said softly. Dropping his book to his chest he smiled at his boyfriend. “You need a hand with something?”

“My kinda thing?” Jensen frowned, turning back to the strips of ribbon he’d been killing himself over for the last god knows how long. Blinking back at Jared, his brows rose incredulously. “Oh yeah, because cutting ribbon, only the really super gay can do that.”

The sigh that Jared let out was long. "Jensen? Are you a little tense from the no sex before the wedding thing? We don't have to keep that bet. Why ... don't you ... come up here and kiss me?" Jared patted his lap and let his book fall to the floor.

Jensen had been looking more and more tense as the wedding drew closer. Jared, on the other hand, felt pretty relaxed. If things were done - they would be done - if things weren't done - he was still marrying the man he loved. Not much to worry about in that equation as far as he was concerned.

For a long moment Jensen could only stare at Jared, a slow realization dawning on him that he’d _known_ already but was quite suddenly struck with. “You don’t really care about any of this stuff do you?” Jensen gestured out to the ribbons and the glass candle holders lined along the coffee table. He looked over at the kitchen counter were a steadily growing pile of decorations was mass producing in blues and silvers and maybe a little glitter.

Their apartment had turned into a literal Weddings R Us and Jared was, relaxing back, reading about fucking Aslan or whatever. “None of this makes a difference to you? The way it turns out?”

"I care," Jared said quietly. He'd walked into one of those mine fields again - a hidden danger spot. Jared slid off the couch and knelt on the opposite side of the table. "I just know it's gonna be a great day, I mean I'm marryin' you. You're the love of my life - what more do I need?"

Smiling weakly, Jared picked up some ribbon and a pair of scissors and tried to figure out what he was supposed to do with them.

“But it’s supposed to be perfect.” Jensen rubbed along his arm, watching Jared fiddle with the scissors. When he opened them and came close to the ribbon his eyes widened and Jensen lunged forward with something close to a squeak. “Don’t! You can’t cut it like that. You have to cut it at an angle to keep the fabric from fraying and it’s not even the right length. Do you have any idea how expensive this stuff was?”

A little hurt, Jared tossed the scissors down. "Jensen, it's just a freakin' ribbon."

Sliding his hand into his hair Jared took a few deep breaths. "You want some coffee or something? I'm gonna start dinner." This was the problem. He generally figured that the best thing he could do in any situation was get out of Jensen’s way.

The weird thing about Jensen, and it had always been a quirk, was that he always had these _breaking points_. Sometimes they came like epiphanies, sudden moments of clarity when he realized things weren’t the way they were supposed to be. This was kind of one of those moments.

He watched Jared scrunch his face up as he tried to make even the tiniest amount of room on the counter and it hit him like a punch in the gut. All of this, the wedding and the stupid bet which had resulted in them not having sex in freaking _ever_ , all the planning and careful, painstaking hard work he put into every tiny little detail, it was all _him_. Jared didn’t care about any of this. Like...

Like he didn’t even _want_ to get married. He’d be fine and happy just living a normal, wedding detail free existence. After all, hadn’t it always been Jensen who was pushing for more, hinting at Jared to propose, begging and pleading until he got his way?

Suddenly, _painfully_ sick with the idea, Jensen jumped up to his feet and shook his head. “Going out,” he half grunted over his shoulder, needing to get out of the apartment before he burst into tears or something. Thankfully he made it out the door, only feeling the slightest twinge of guilt when Jared called his name and he ignored him.

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

Chances were, Jensen shouldn’t be _here_. But, he was kind of sobbing and walking down the street and people were giving him weird looks so... he was knocking on Chad’s door, praying Misha wasn’t over because seriously, he couldn’t handle the both of them right now. Dealing with Chad - who was _Jared’s_ friend first - was going to be hard enough as it was. He was still blubbering like an idiot when he knocked, Chad was going to be annoyed.

Chad tossed a kitchen towel over his shoulder and wiped his hands on his jeans just as he opened the door. “Chad’s house of hell - holy shit. Jensen? You okay? Obviously not.” Swearing softly, Chad reached out and pulled Jensen into the cool hallway.

“Is everyone okay? Is Jared okay?” There was a slightly panicked tone in Chad’s voice.

“The wedding-” Jensen gasped, sucking in a sharp breath. He stumbled into Chad’s arm and all but threw himself on the man. “The wedding’s off.” Just _saying_ it made his heart feel like it was shattering. What the _hell_ had he just done?

"Off? What the _fuck_ " Chad rubbed his hands on Jensen's arms and then pulled him in for a hug. "What happened? Jared's been talking about it for weeks - he's so excited? What .."

“S’my fault.” Jensen hiccuped on the words and shook his head. He shouldn’t have come here. He should have gone to a bar or something - only not because the levels of epically bad that would be was immeasurable. “I-I just, he didn’t want, he doesn’t care about all the... oh Jesus fuck what the hell did I do?”

Unable to explain any further Jensen thrust his phone at Chad, knowing the stream of - stupid, ridiculous, idiotic - tweets was still open. Chad was so going to kick him out on his ass.

After he read enough of the messages to see where the conversation had been headed, Chad winced and hand the phone out. "Okay. So - you said some things you didn't mean. People do shit like that all the time when they fight - when they're stressed, right? You and loverboy are no different."

Looping his arm over Jensen's shoulders, Chad pulled him into the living room and pushed him down onto the sofa. Once he was settled beside his friend he pulled his sleeve down over his hand and wiped at Jensen's tears. "This is gonna be fine. You know he loves you more than the world, Jensen."

Jensen rubbed at the ache in his chest and thought about how Jared must have be feeling. This probably came out of nowhere. Jensen was king of doing stupid things sometimes but _god_ there had to be a limit. “I told him I didn’t want to marry him,” Jensen whispered, his eyes widening with shock as he once more took in the horrible truth. “On fucking _twitter_. Would you forgive me after that? All because he was reading some damn Narnia book instead of helping me.”

If it wasn’t absolutely certain before, Jensen now knew he was a moron. And apparently a sixteen year old girl.

Chad winced and dragged his thumb across his bottom lip. “Okay. So that’s kinda shitty, Dude. But you know Jared - he’s probably sitting at home worrying like crazy and trying to figure out what to say when you get home. Has he called?”

“A few times.” Jensen nodded, looking down at the phone as if it might ring. Of course, he’d told Jared not to call, and after enough times being ignored, his fiance - _ohgod ex-fiance_ \- would know better than to call again. “I told him to stop. I’m sure he’s, confused as hell. And trying to figure out how to break the news to our parents. This would kill my mother, I believe.”

“So. You’re a smart guy, Jensen.” Chad patted the man’s hand then squeezed it with his. “I’m guessin’ you know that sitting here with me isn’t really what should be going on.”

“How do I even explain this?” Jensen whispered, twisting his hand to grip Chad’s hand and hold tightly. “What if... god, what if this really gets him thinking, Chad? I’ve always been this way, I always will be, and Jared, that’s what he thinks he wants to marry? What if I’m always this way and Jared realizes it?”

Chad's eyes widened a little as he tried not to smile. "Jensen, _Jesus_. Do you really think Jared doesn't know what you're like? He's _in love_ with you. He _came out_ to be with you. The fucker blows me off all the time because it's _date night_ or just 'cause he says he feels like he needs to be around you. Some freakin’thing about you making him feel better. I dunno - not my thing - but dude! Seriously. You need to get your ass home and make this right."

It wasn’t as surprising as it should be that Chad was absolutely right. Jensen stared at him for a long moment, his heart racing, then he was pushing up to his feet and nearly bolting for the door. “Shit. Sorry, Chad-” Jensen forced himself to freeze at the door, turning to him, his gaze softening. “Thanks for...”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chad muttered. “Go forth and get this wedding going again. I invited Misha and if I don’t get to go I’ll be pissed.” But Chad’s expression was gentle.

Jensen stared at Chad, jaw slack for a moment. “You know, you two are...” He laughed shakily and grabbed the doorknob. No, he couldn’t touch that subject right now. “I’ll make it better. I promise.”

With that he was gone. He’d make it up to Chad, he always did. After all, both he and Jared had shown up at Chad’s after one of their fights. Then Chad would often mock them the day after over how stupid the fight was, but he’d never let them go to bed mad at each other; he was a great friend.

Jensen ran home, across the campus, ignoring the looks of people he passed. It all boiled down to _Jared, Jared, Jared_ at this moment. Because this time, Jensen was absolutely responsible for their fight. He was making everything a thousand times worse than it should have been.

By the time he got back to their apartment his lungs were aching, along with his legs and his heart and Jensen kind of wanted to keep the wedding off just so he could spend the next month in bed with Jared. Except the part where he absolutely wanted to marry Jared, so very much.

The door connected hard with his shoulder as Jensen stumbled inside. It was still unlocked, which meant Jared thought Jensen would come home. Or maybe even _wanted_ Jensen to. Jared jumped, staring up at him and Jensen tried to think of something to say. Then his gaze dropped and he saw the stack of ribbons, precisely cut at an angle, all perfectly measured.

Jensen did the only thing he seemed to know how to do, which was burst into tears.

Jared might have been mad for a while but far too quickly he'd found that sitting alone in _their_ home just felt wrong. He couldn't help pondering what might happen if Jensen really did call off the wedding. What if he didn't want to marry Jared after all. The idea of spending the rest of his life without the only person he'd every truly needed made his chest ache.

Blinking back his own tears, Jared smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't realize how important it was to you that - I be - that I be more involved. But - it's not okay for you to say things like you don't want to get married to me. That's not fair."

“I know. I- it’s my fault. It wasn’t you Jared, I- you don’t have to be any more involved. This is my thing, you were right. And I, I overreacted, got stupid. I didn’t mean any of it. Please forgive me. Please still marry me.” Jensen half stepped forward, hesitated, then threaded his fingers quickly together in front of him.

“Of course I will,” Jared said softly. Lifting his hand Jared held it out. “Come sit with me? Let’s talk?” The way things had happened wasn’t okay, but more than anything Jared wanted his boyfriend tucked up against his side, the way they had always sat together.

Swallowing thickly Jensen crossed to Jared and slowly sat beside him, letting the man take his hand. “I know what I did was childish.” Jensen wet his lips and looked over at the man he loved, his eyes watering once more. “I’ve just been working so hard, to make this perfect, and I suddenly got this idea that you not wanting to be involved meant you didn’t really care about marrying me.”

Jared’s gaze dropped to their hands and he tightened his grip on his fiancé’s. “Jensen, how could you think that? I mean - Okay - maybe I don’t get the ribbons and the decorating and stuff but you must know that I love you. It’s just - that stuff - it’s gonna be beautiful - but in the big scheme things nothing is more beautiful than just getting to say in front of everyone that I love you - that I’m committing my life to you. To us.”

Heart fluttering, Jensen nodded slowly and managed a weak smile. “That, it’s really important to me too, of course it is. I mean, it’s _the_ most important thing. But, the ribbons and decorating, that’s important to me too. I want it to be perfect, I want, you know, for us to remember it one day and only have all these great memories. And, all our family and friends are gonna be there, I’ve been working so hard on all of this.”

Nodding slowly, Jared reached up and wiped his thumb through the warm wetness on Jensen’s cheek. “Okay. So I’ll do more and I’ll take it more seriously. But you gotta spend some time just with me. Not while we do this stuff -but just me.... like when you used to come home and kiss me for half an hour just ‘cause...” Jared’s bottom lip trembled slightly and he pulled on Jensen’s hand. “I miss you,” he whispered.

Once more Jensen’s heart lurched and he pressed forward, climbing across Jared’s lap and sliding into his space. “Why... why didn’t you tell me? You know this wedding business, it’s been my life I guess, for the last six months? I just thought... you seemed okay, caught up with school and friends, and I thought I was keeping you from stress, by doing this all and-” Jensen cut off sharply, staring down at his fiancé. “Are we totally doomed?”

Jared shrugged one shoulder. "Jensen, stop saying that. If you don't know by now - that I'm not going anywhere... that we belong together-" Jared let his head fall forward against Jensen's shoulder and sighed. "Listen, I didn't tell you how much I was missing you because - because I kept thinking that you'd just come home one night and be normal again. That maybe you would miss me. I mean, you didn't tell me how important the damn ribbons were either."

Sighing softly, Jensen slid off Jared’s lap and dropped his elbows to his knees, digging hands into his hair. He should have seen this before. He’d gotten so sucked up in making the _perfect_ wedding for him and Jared that he’d been completely ignoring the person he was marrying. Then he was the crazy one who’d almost ruined it all. “I’m sorry Jared, I should have seen before. You deserve better. Those _damn_ ribbons aren’t important.”

Jared stumbled to his feet and yelled down at Jensen. "I don't deserve better, I deserve you!!!"

His yell echoed around the room and Jared blinked as he gazed down at the startled expression on Jensen's face. "Stop saying that," he whispered. "I deserve you. I want you. Stop-" Jared's voice faded until his breath hitched.

No matter how angry they’d gotten at each other in the past, Jensen was pretty sure he’d never heard Jared’s voice quite that loud. But at least he was yelling something good. Reaching up, he curled his fingers over Jared’s jaw and smiled softly, a little nervous. “I just meant, I should have known what I was doing. You know I love you, more than the freaking world, you put up with all my insanity. _And_ -” Jensen held up a hand when Jared’s mouth parted in protest. “You love me, even with that.”

Shifting closer, Jensen leaned forward and closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar, rich scent. His lips pressed softly to Jared’s cheek. “Please, just accept my apology, for ignoring you. I don’t need you obsess over the details like I have been, and the good news is we’re almost past all this.”

For once, it was Jared who fell forward into his fiancé's body. His arms wrapped tight around Jensen's shoulders and he nuzzled into Jensen's neck. "I love your crazy ribbons, and I love you - and I just want you back all to myself," he mumbled as he clung to Jensen.

Jensen ignored the way his chest felt uncomfortably tight for a too long moment and pressed a hard kiss to Jared’s hair. “Yeah well, I always did like the wedding thing more than you. Week, less, then it’s over. And we’re married. And I promise this week to devote some time to you with absolutely no wedding decisions.”

“Yeah?” Jared pulled back slightly and brush his lips along Jensen’s cheek. “Maybe we could go to the coffee shop and get drinks and then go to the park and read. I’d like that... would you?” Jared’s heart was racing. As far as he was concerned the no-sex bet was the dumbest idea they’d had in a while. He _really_ missed that.

“Sitting around and reading in the park?” Jensen eyed Jared for a moment then sighed and nodded, giving his fiancé a small smile. Every now and then they were so different it surprised him. “Yeah, we can do that.” Jensen rubbed along the back of his neck, eyeing the decorations on the coffee table then sinking back against Jared on the couch. “You want to watch a movie now? Or um, is this, did you get to say everything you needed to say?” He understood how important that was.

Nodding, Jared narrowed his eyes. "You didn't like the park idea. Can I tell you why?"

“The park idea is fine Jared. You know I’ll do anything you want to do.” Jensen slowly threaded their fingers together. What he _really_ wanted to do was climb onto Jared’s lap, kiss him with all he had, grind their hips together and screw the whole damn no sex bet.

“So you don’t wanna know why I chose that? Okay.” Jared padded back over the couch and sat down. “What movie you wanna watch? Something funny or sappy - or a really dumb horror movie?” Jared would do just about anything for _normal_. The tension from the fight was still kind of hanging in the room around them, like smoke lingering.

Jensen pursed his lips and looked over at Jared. “Jared? Come on, I’m not- just, tell me.” Sliding his arms over his chest, Jensen hesitated a moment before pushing up, heading for the kitchen. “Did you even make something to eat?”

“Yeah, ‘cause you breaking off our wedding made me hungry,” Jared scoffed. “Let’s order pizza. We can order pepperoni and I’ll pick mine off and give it to you if you let me eat your crusts.” Jared grinned and leaned back against the couch. “And maybe a beer. We could use liquor.”

Things weren’t right. Or Jensen wasn’t right. _God_ it was so much easier when they could just have make up sex. Now Jensen just felt like an ass for ignoring Jared for the last six months, and a douche for calling things off, and insecure and all those other things he _always_ was even when Jared said it was adorable. Well, he certainly didn’t feel adorable.

“Okay. You order. I need a shower, ran the whole way here from Chad’s.” Jensen lifted his shoulder in a shrug, grabbing a beer from the fridge and twisting off the cab before bringing it to Jared. “Speaking of, could you send him a text to at least let him know you haven’t killed me or vice versa?”

“Already talked to him.” Jared smirked and stood up again, pulling his t-shirt off. “He called after you left.” Shrugging, Jared unbuttoned his jeans as he moved closer to Jensen.

“Don’t.” Jensen shook his head and stepped back. “Jared, we’re not even better. And I’m not losing now, not after I’ve gone weeks- and- then you and Sandy and Chris will call me Princess which I hate. So just, don’t.” Jensen didn’t sound nearly as convincing as he was going for.

Jared's smile faltered and he swallowed down the hurt that threatened to tighten his throat. "Okay, I'll just - I'll ... call for pizza." Tugging his shirt back on he smiled slightly at Jensen then headed over to the counter to get his phone.

“Wait, Jared,” Jensen’s breath caught and he stepped forward. He’d know that look anywhere. “Please, stop. I feel like shit, I don’t know how to make it better, you keep teasing me and- god dammit, forget it.”

Jensen moved before Jared could say anything or walk away or whatever. He pinned his fiancé back to the wall and crushed their lips hard together. Fuck it, they could call him Princess, he had to get that look out of Jared’s eyes and this was the only way he knew how to make things better.

Jared's legs gave out. If it weren't for the fact that Jensen was practically holding him against the wall he would have just slid down it. Jensen kissed him so hard it kind of moved through Jared's entire body. The tightness in his chest loosened, something inside his belly started to unfurl warmly, and his skin just came alive with tingles.

He might have let out a small whimper and Jensen's tongue just swept it aside as it slid deeper into Jared's mouth. The kiss felt like it went on for a thousand years and Jared's hands were tangled weakly in Jensen hair when he finally pulled back from the kiss. "All I wanted was to shower with you," he said breathily.

“Oh that-” That wasn’t how Jared should be responding this kiss. After all, Jensen hadn’t done something like _this_ for weeks. He smiled softly and ran his hands down Jared’s arms, rubbing softly. “Okay. Sorry, you, you were smirking like- well, I just thought you’d want- because I want- anyway, god. I keep screwing everything up. Of course we can shower together.”

Jensen dipped in for another kiss, weaving at the last moment so his lips pressed to Jared’s jaw. He hovered against the heat of his fiancé, his fingers gripping tighter over his forearms. “I feel, awful, Jared.”

“Just stop. It’s all okay. We’re just - we’re overthinking everything now. God, Jensen, I just wanted to touch you. I’m not going to ruin your bet or anything... I just. I need you.” Jared’s smile warmed and he turned into the soft press of Jensen’s lips.

“Please?” Jared’s arms slipped around Jensen’s waist and he swayed back and forth. “Just let me wash your back, touch you.”

“You don’t want to have sex?” Jensen asked softly then cringed, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean that to sound so needy. I just, I wouldn’t mind giving up on the bet.” Jensen smiled almost shyly up at Jared, that was what happened when they didn’t have sex, Jensen got all twitchy or something. “Might even let you call me Princess and not punch you.”

“How long till the wedding, Jensen?” Jared shoved Jensen’s jacket off his shoulders and stepped forward to move them toward the bathroom.

Arousal curled thick through Jensen and he sucked in a breath, lifting his arms to let Jared tug his shirt off. “Six. Six days.” He had a pretty good feeling there would be no sex tonight, he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Some part of him still thought the idea of waiting was ridiculously sweet.

"We can make it six days. It's like we're savin' up, remembering what it was like when we first met." Jared's hands pressed flat against Jensen's sides and slid up under his shirt. The material bunched up under his hands as he pushed Jensen closer to the bathroom door.

When Jensen lifted his arms, Jared pulled the t-shirt off and it fell to the floor with a soft whoosh. Jared's mouth was on Jensen's neck as soon as he could reach it. His tongue swept up the long line of flesh, slow and steady. _God_ he loved the way Jensen's skin tasted.

Groaning, Jensen arched up into the heat of Jared’s mouth. “We got each other off on that first night.” Jensen snorted and slipped his hands under Jared’s shirt. “Technically, I mean, the bet, was just all the way sex right? So, if I wanted to go down on you in the shower, that would be all right, yeah?”

Jensen sucked in a soft gasp as his back hit the hallway wall. _Fuck_ his missed Jared’s body.

"Jensen, I'm ashamed of you. You're suggesting cheating. A bet is a bet, future husband of mine." Jared made his way along Jensen's shoulder with small licks and barely-there presses of his lips. His fingers worked Jensen's jeans open and he slid his thumbs along the soft flesh that was revealed.

"I just wanna make sure you're clean," Jared whispered.

“Oh, I’m sure you do.” Jensen rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help smiling. He had to admit the weird emptiness in his chest was finally easing, Jared knew how to make him better, like always. “You know, I’m the one who made the bet, I should be able to make the rules. It’s been _months_ Jared.”

Turning toward his lover’s ear, Jensen pressed his lips to the soft shell, words coming out thick with arousal. “You sayin’ you don’t miss my lips around your cock?”

"I fucking _love_ your mouth on me," Jared rasped. "Maybe though, I wanna take care of you. You're so tense lately..." Jared's thumbs rubbed along the curve of Jensen's hip bones and shoved his jeans lower.

Jared mouthed his way back up to Jensen's ear. "I love you, Jensen. It might be old fashioned but I want to wait. I want to take you on our wedding night."

The smile on Jensen’s lips softened and he pulled back slightly, meeting Jared’s eyes. There were logical arguments - like the fact that they’d already _had_ sex so old fashioned didn’t really count - but Jensen kind of liked the idea. More than he thought he would.

“I love you too, Jared. And, yeah, okay. We’ll wait. Six days.” Jensen’s eyes widened as he stared up at Jared, his lips stretching. “Oh god, six days and I’m going to be Mr. Padalecki. I can’t even believe- just- feels like...” Jensen trailed off, laughing softly at himself as he sway up into his lover and trailed fingers over smooth skin.

“Feels perfect. You’re gonna be mine forever.” Jared reached down and snatched up Jensen’s legs. It sent something warm and heavy firing through him when Jensen just wrapped his arms and legs around Jared, _trusting_ that Jared would just carry him.

“Absolutely forever.” Jensen grinned and dragged his nails up through Jared’s hair. “Jared?”

“MMmmhm?” Jared kicked the bathroom door open and headed inside.

“Why the park?” Jensen kept his eyes closed, trusting Jared to guide him along wherever he wanted.

Jared set Jensen on the bathroom counter and kissed his way back to the corner of his fiancé’s mouth. "Because when I sit in the sunshine, with you pressed up against my side, the smell of grass, wind ruffling your hair - it's about as perfect as my world can get."

Jensen grinned, his heart fluttering in that way Jared was always responsible for. When their gazes locked a moment later he laughed softly and shook his head. “So sappy. I might be the luckiest guy on the planet.”

Jared laughed softly and stepped back to turn the shower on. "I think we're both pretty lucky," he said.

-=-=-=-

Things were understandably crazy. Jensen wasn’t all that surprised. What with his parents driving in, Jared’s parents flying - trying to keep the two couples from butting heads as they so often did - Christian and Sandy arriving two days before, and well... the morning of the wedding was there before Jensen could even blink. Though, they did somehow manage to finish the ribbon/candle holder thing. And find time for an afternoon park visit.

They’d seen their parents a couple of months before for graduation but that didn’t seem to matter. As Jensen stood getting dressed he was fussed over, drawing the line at his mother cleaning his cheek with a spit covered thumb - this was _not_ Prom. Thankfully Josh swooped in and guided their mother off a few minutes before the wedding and Jensen had a chance to take a deep breath. Or two.

When someone knocked at the door he jumped before laughing shakily and turning, ready to get the show on the road. Chad was standing up on Jared’s side - acting as best man - but he was there now to let him know it was time. Jensen hadn’t seen him since the meltdown and instinct had him stepping forward, pressing his lips to Chad’s cheek. “Chad? Seriously. Thank you.”

Chad's lips twitched into a smile and he dipped his head down and he rubbed at the back of his neck. "You'd do the same for me, man. You know it."

“Yeah, only I can’t imagine you coming to our door blubbering like a fool.” Jensen laughed and followed Chad out of the room, down the hall. “But yeah, if you did. I would help you out in a hear...” The words trailed off because, there was Jared.

 _There_ was Jared. In a tux he’d never seen because they’d made a promise as teenagers to let their wedding tuxes be a surprise. So they’d kept them both at Chad’s and well; Jensen was starting to think that was a bad idea because Jared was like some walking, talking, Ken doll.

Only a million times better. The crisp black lines falling perfectly over a frame that had grown at least four inches more than Jensen’s over the years. The muscles he’d started to gain with working out filled the black and white perfectly. And Jared’s hair was only partially slicked back, mostly loose, like he knew Jensen wouldn’t want him to use gel.

Jensen knew Chad had stopped to look at him but Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes away. Instead he was moving forward. Jared’s arm was already extending, and Jensen couldn’t _breathe_. “Jesus, Jared,” Jensen whispered, slipping his hand into the man’s waiting grasp.

As soon as Jared saw _his_ Jensen he lost the ability to speak - not that he could have remembered the words anyway. Suddenly afraid his heart actually might stop, he pulled Jensen toward him and pressed his free hand over his heart like somehow he could start it beating again.

Jensen was gorgeous. His just-long-enough hair was curling slightly and swept back off his face, cheeks rosy and green eyes sparkling brighter than Jared had ever seen them. The tuxedo fit Jensen perfectly; Jared so often joked his boyfriend could be a model but seeing Jensen in the perfectly draped wool tux nearly blew Jared's mind.

His mouth opened and closed a few times and his eyes blurred with tears as he cleared his throat. "Holy shit. You're gorgeous."

A nervous, excited, bubbly laugh fell from Jensen and he pressed forward, ignoring the eyeroll from Chad that he could _feel_. “You, _you_ are the gorgeous one. I’m just, really fucking lucky.” Jensen swayed forward, ready to kiss Jared, then stopped. His head tilted to the side as he considered his soon-to-be-husband. “Are we allowed to kiss?”

"Oh for fuck sakes, I'll meet you up there loverboys..." Chad just shook his head, laughed and headed through the double doors to the banquet room.

Jared waved dismissively at Chad and leaned in to brush his nose along Jensen's cheek. Even though nerves still knotted his stomach he could feel the thrill of pleasure skittering down his spine. "No kissing till you're mine."

Jensen scoffed softly but he couldn’t get the grin off his face and he pressed against Jared. “God Jared, I’ve been yours since freshman year of high school when I first laid eyes on you. There’s no question there.” Jensen’s smile dimmed to something a little self-deprecating. “That was quite possibly the sappiest thing I’ve ever said. Which is saying something.”

"We've kinda come a long way. I mean - that's a stupid sayin', but man. High school sweethearts with an egg baby." Jared laughed softly and had to step back so he didn't crush his lips to Jensen's. His boyfriend's lips were full and pink, soft-looking and all Jared kept thinking about was kissing the _hell_ out of Jensen.

“Yoda’s already up there yeah?” For the first since entering the hallway Jensen looked toward the banquet room they’d be married in. He could hear music, soft voices, quiet laughter. It brought an even brighter smile to his face and he turned back to Jared once more, eyeing him almost hungrily. “Damn, we better go in there and get married before I just drag you off to a closet or something.”

Smiling nervously, Jared stepped back and smoothed his jacket. "Let's go and get married. Shall we?" Jared held the pulled the door open slightly and held out his hand.

As soon as they appeared past the doors the music changed. Neither had thought _here comes the bride_ would be fitting - though Chad had laughed a good deal about the idea and consequently spilled soda all over their living room. Instead it was just a soft cello piece, because picking a song that defined their relationship was nearly impossible.

Jensen gripped Jared’s hand tight until the man threaded their fingers together. Jensen smiled softly at him, squeezing the grip in return, and let their shoulders bump together as they began to walk. Up ahead he could see his parents, his future in-laws, and a chair just to the side with a pillow and a little, hollowed out egg perched on top.

"Yoda looks good," Jared whispered. Even though it was hard to keep his eyes off Jensen he did his best to smile at their many friends and family members.

As they drew closer to the front of the room, Jared laughed softly. Christian was fidgeting with his shirt collar and Sandy was giving him the stink eye. Chad was waving at Misha who was off to the side in the front row. It was all quite amusing.

They stopped in front of the officiant and Jared blew out a long breath. Biting down on his bottom lip Jared smiled at Chad and Sandy. Sandy was gorgeous. Her dark hair was swept up onto the back of her head and her short light blue dress was all swirly and summery.

“They look awesome,” Jared said. He ducked his head down shyly when their parents laughed.

When he looked down at Yoda the grin that was on Jared’s face almost hurt. Yoda was settled on a little wedding pillow with a tiny bow matching their ties wrapped around him. When he looked over at Jensen his smile softened. “Can I kiss Jensen now?”

The soft wave of laughter rippled out and Jensen bit down on a snort. Apparently Jared had forgotten about the whole, microphone thing. Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand and turned to press his lips to his shoulder, the closest he dared getting and even then Sandy was eyeing him like she knew all his wicked plans for later. Which, knowing Sandy, was likely.

“Good afternoon everyone, thank you for joining myself, Jared, and Jensen here to celebrate a union I’ve learned was many years in the making,” the officiant, Mark Alexander, said as he smiled down at them. Jensen and Jared had tangled over the whole, who will marry us bit for a while, but the way they’d clicked with Mark, it was kind of perfect.

“I’ve come to learn a lot about these two men over the last few months and I’m sure you can all agree with me that there has never really been a more perfect couple.” Mark smiled indulgently down at them and Jensen grinned, risking a glance at Jared who seemed like he was already going to start tearing up.

 _Shit_. Jensen was so going to cry.

“As I’ve learned, and for those of you who don’t know, Jared and Jensen met and high school and apparently were assigned as partners in a life skills class. Which brings me to something you might have been wondering about. This little egg sitting here.” Mark laughed and those who knew the story - which was nearly everyone because neither boy could resist telling it - joined in. “Apparently his name is Yoda, and he is a great deal responsible for bringing these men together.”

“The boys insisted they didn’t want a very long ceremony, something about dancing and Jared’s excitement over the wedding cake.” Mark paused for another round of laughter and Jensen just _barely_ resisted kissing the bright grin belonging to his future husband. “But I just have to say, I spent maybe, four, five hours total with Jared and Jensen over the last few months and I have never once witnessed a stronger devotion. It’s actually something quite enviable. Who wouldn’t want the type of instant, soul mate attraction we can witness just by looking at these two?”

Jared’s hand tightened around Jensen’s and for a minute Jensen’s vision got a little blurry. Tears were already welling up and he sniffed and wiped at his eyes, shooting a glare over at his brother and Christian who were barely stifling laughter.

“Well, I should go on because I’m sure we’ll witness that very thing as we continue with the vows. Jensen, would you like to go first?”

In truth, Jensen had asked to go first because he was definitely going to cry, and when Jared said his vows he’d probably end up bawling like a baby. He nodded with a smile at Mark before turning to face Jared, easily taking his other hand. Their eyes met and all the words he’d written and worked so hard to memorize went flying off in some ridiculously sappy, happy gay rainbow.

Clearing his throat, Jensen simply kept staring before forcing himself to speak. “Jared, I know how crazy everyone thought we were, back in the beginning, when everything happened so very fast. But you, never thought of me that way. You didn’t call me insane when I told you I loved you after what, three, four days being together? You didn’t push me away when I kissed you on the lawn right in front of our entire school. And every single time my inner diva took over, you pulled me back, made me better, and I think I’d be absolutely lost without you.”

Jensen wiped at his eyes and finally dropped his gaze. He was pretty sure he heard other sniffles but didn’t try and pinpoint them, since all he could really focus on was Jared before him. “Marrying you is probably one of the best things that could ever happen to me. I have no doubt in my mind that we’ll be together forever, and I’m so, stupidly ridiculously happy of like, Adam Lambert proportions that I get to keep you as mine.”

Looking up Jensen grinned at Jared, unable to resist reaching out to swipe a tear from under his eye. Even Mark’s soft chuckle sounded a little thick with emotion as he dipped his head in a nod. “And Jared?”

Jared had to take a few breaths as he stared down into his lover's eyes. And then the room kind of fell away and those glistening eyes were all Jared focused on. "Jensen, you changed my life. Meeting you, getting to know you was like having the world suddenly painted in colours I'd never seen before. The best thing about you... is that you have no idea how amazing you are. You don't know that you make it so that I never feel alone, even when you're not with me. When I fall asleep beside you, I feel so safe and loved-" Jared voice broke and he looked down for a moment.

Jensen's fingers brushed his cheek and Jared looked up again and smiled. "Even if you won't let me call you Princess - I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my life - than loving you. You taught me how to be a man and how to love ... a love so big that ..." Jared laughed nervously as he wiped at his face. "Love so big that it's just amazing." Jared shrugged, grinned at Jensen then nodded at Mark.

“Very nicely put.” Mark grinned and smiled at them both before clearing his throat. “Do you have your rings?”

At this Jensen reluctantly took one hand from Jared and turned to his brother, smiling when the man slipped the cool ring between his fingers. _This was it_. How long had Jensen been dreaming of this? Since he barely a boy, watching Jared from afar, longing and pining and then...

“Jensen, repeat after me as you place the ring on Jared’s left ring finger.” Mark waited until both boys were in place again. “Take this ring as a sign of my love and devotion, and with it I thee wed.”

“Take this ring as a sign of my love and devo- devotion, and with it I thee wed.” Jensen couldn’t really _see_ as he slipped the band onto Jared’s finger, his own hand shaking for some reason he didn’t know.

“And Jared, repeat after me as you also place the ring on Jensen’s left ring finger. Take this ring as a sign of my love and devotion, and with it I thee wed.”

Jared clutched the ring Chad had pressed into his hand until he felt Sandy’s soft nudge against his arm. He heard Chad snort and it brought a smile to his face. Holding Jensen's hand gently, Jared took the ring and slipped it over the man's ring finger. "Jensen, take this ring as a sign of my love and devotion, and with it... I thee wed." He couldn't help pulling Jensen a little closer and barely managed to resist kissing him.

“Oh alright, clearly I can’t hold you off any longer. Jared, Jensen, as I now pronounce you wed, you wed you may _finally_ kiss.” Mark laughed, along with everyone else already preparing to cheer in the room.

Jared snatched Jensen into his arms and lifted him up slightly so he was pressed hard to his body. Their lips collided and Jared's heart finally felt lighter as his _husband's_ soft lips parted under his. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jared was vaguely aware of flashes going off, people cheering and clapping - but _God_ \- those velvet soft lips, the moist heat of Jensen's mouth - it was his forever.

There was definitely no _close enough_. Jensen’s arms curled tight around Jared and he slid his fingers up into his husband’s silky soft curls. Married. Jesus Christ. There weren’t enough sparkly rainbow unicorns in the world to describe the bursts of sunshine exploding in his chest.

When he finally pulled back softly he was laughing, forehead falling against Jared’s, his feet half lifting off the floor as Jared held him tightly. “Oh god, we’re married,” Jensen murmured, his lips moving against Jared’s. “Fucking finally.”

Laughing, Jared squeezed Jensen as tightly as he could. He felt Chad poking at him and loosened his hand long enough to swat at his friend. There was more laughter and Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck.

After a few moments, Jared pulled back slightly. “Are you gonna say it, Mark?”

Jensen looked from Jared to Mark in slight confusion. “Was there something more to say?”

“Only this.” Mark grinned as he stepped forward and swept his hand out. “And now I present, Jared and Jensen Padalecki.”

Even hearing it made Jensen’s stomach flip and twist in knots and he grinned so big it hurt, leaning hard into Jared’s side and tilting to press a kiss just below his ear. “Now _that_ , I can get used to.”

“Not like you can change your mind now!” Jared pulled Jensen back into his arms. “I love you so much Jensen Padalecki,” he murmured. He loved the way those two names sounded together.

It was probably just Jensen being his usual, slightly quirky self, but being married felt entirely different. It wasn’t as if he didn’t _know_ how Jared felt about him, how he wanted to spend forever with him, but this was completely different. Jared was _his_ and he was now going to be Jensen Padalecki and that… there was absolutely nothing better.

They headed down the aisle once more, still clasping hands, stopping to receive well wishes and a never ending stream of _that was beautiful._ Jensen couldn’t really stop looking at Jared, which was fine since it seemed like Jared couldn’t stop looking at him either. Once they’d made it out into the hall they barely found a room before clashing together, lips and teeth and hands that probably messed up their nice tuxes too much.

Jensen really didn’t care. Amazing how his desire for perfection flew out the window once they were here. He didn’t care that the photographer was overly picky and made them take a million pictures – or that Chad was grumbling and Sandy and Christian kept kissing like they were the ones who’d just gotten married. Again.

When the DJ announced them before entering the reception hall Jensen’s stomach did that weird little flipping thing again which was only adding to the blinding grin on his face. He could only handle being a foot or two away from Jared, and it seemed like his husband wasn’t protesting.

The food was as perfect as Jensen had thought it would be, warm pastas, bread, and a then a cake that Jared had nearly been bouncing about. Jensen couldn’t imagine a day more perfect then this, even when Chad stood and made a ridiculous speech about being the sanity dosed into their relationship, then Jensen’s brother stood and told too many embarrassing childhood stories.

When the DJ said it was time for the couple’s first dance Jensen grinned and allowed Jared to take his hand. There was no way his heart could swell any more. _Amazing_.

“You have no idea how absolutely in love with you I am,” Jensen breathed as his arms wrapped around Jared’s neck, his husband’s arms looping around his waist. “This is the best day of my entire life.”

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Jared said against Jensen's temple. The one thing they hadn't had any trouble agreeing on was the song for their first dance. The lyrics to _To Make You Feel My Love_ had just seemed perfect to both of them the moment they'd heard it.

They swayed back and forth in silence for a while as the lights dimmed. Jared smiled into Jensen's soft hair, nuzzling into the most comforting smell in the world. Ducking down he kissed the shell of Jensen's ear. "Rest of our lives together," he whispered.

Jensen knew everyone was watching them, hell he would be too if he were on the outside, but _thank god_ he wasn’t. The strong embrace of Jared around him was enough to make him feel like he was dancing on clouds or something. “Sounds so amazing,” Jensen breathed and tilted up to capture Jared’s lips in a soft, slow kiss.

Even as he pressed forward into the kiss Jared could feel tears squeeze out from under his lashes. His hand slid up Jensen's back to curl over the back of his neck. It was like finally having his _family_ ; the person he knew would always be there for him. It was kind of overwhelming to realize how lucky he was that in the entire world, they'd found each other.

“Can we go now?” Jensen whispered into the kiss, grinning when he felt Jared’s soft laugh. “What? It’s been a _long_ few months.” His hands shifted, sliding down to tuck under Jared’s suit coat and curling around his hips.

"It has been, but you know what? It was all worth it. Don't ya think?" Jared smiled and twirled Jensen's through the lights that were sparkling across the dance floor.

Jensen swallowed thickly and imagined how _good_ everything would feel when they finally got the chance to be alone. “Yeah, I think it has.” The one thing Jared had been responsible for - and _wouldn’t_ let Jensen control - was the night of the wedding and the honeymoon. Jensen’s never strong patience was failing once more. “We going back to the apartment after this?”

“Nope.” Jared grinned and licked his lips. “Christian has a bag packed for you.”

“You let Christian pack me a bag.” Jensen’s eyes widened and he looked over at the head table where Christian was currently having a pea war with Chad. Shifting his gaze back to Jared his brows rose. “Did you check it first at least?” Knowing Christian, the bag would be full of giant bottles of lube and some weird sex toys or something.

"Jensen?" Jared kissed the end of Jensen's nose. "Relax. Everything's fine. Tonight and for the next week - you're all mine. I'm in charge and I'll make it perfect, okay?" Jared's heart ached a little as he thought of how perfect everything was going to be.

“Got it.” Jensen nodded and really, it was much easier to say that than he’d thought it would be. Usually he was the type to control everything but handing that over to Jared? It wasn’t so awful. “Kiss me again?”

"My pleasure, Mr. Padalecki." Jared's lips moved over Jensen's softly, small kisses, gentle slides as his arms tightened around his husband. _Husband_. He very much liked the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Saying goodbye to everyone was a longer ordeal then Jensen could have anticipated. He was hugged by his parents, and by Jared’s - all of them had played nice over the course of the day - by Christian, kissed by Sandy, and nearly tackled by Chad and Misha. It was kind of insane but pretty much amazing and Jensen watched Jared get the same treatment, that swelling in his heart nearly lethal.

He finally allowed his laughing husband to take his hand and drag him outside, their lips coming together in gentle brushes between warm smiles. When they finally made it out of the banquet hall Jensen’s steps only mildly faltered. He stared at the jeep convertible waiting for them, his brows drawing together in confusion. “Tell me you didn’t buy a new car or something.”

Jared raised his eyebrows. “Rental -we need something that’s … appropriate. Gear is in the back.” Jared smirked at the wide-eyed expression on Jensen’s face and climbed into the Jeep. “Comin’?”

“Remember,” Jared said when Jensen finally climbed into the Jeep. “No questions, no hints. Nothing. Deal?” Jared was so excited he couldn’t stop smiling.

Not asking for details or hints or _anything_ was kind of maddening. Actually, it went against everything Jensen usually did. Which meant the only way to keep from begging and pleading was allowing Jared to turn the music up, wind whipping around open windows, their fingers twined together. Jensen smiled over at Jared’s profile, not bothering to turn away when Jared looked his way occasionally, always with a matching grin.

They were heading out of San Francisco, toward the mountains, and Jensen swallowed thickly, slowly looking around the seat to peer at the bags in the back. Of course they were all covered, just bags, and Jensen couldn’t see anything specific. Jared wouldn’t take him camping for their honeymoon, right? Sure, his boyfriend - _husband_ \- had managed to convince him to go a few times but well, Jensen did it only for his lover’s sake.

Now though, their honeymoon, Jared knew camping just wasn’t Jensen’s thing. So... he wouldn’t. Right?

“Jared,” Jensen said softly, after they’d been driving for maybe forty-five minutes. He leaned toward his husband and slid his thumb just along his wrist. “I love you to death, would do anything for you, but I really don’t think I can handle a week camping.”

Jared schooled his features into a mix of slightly worried and a bit hurt. “No? I mean. Okay. Well...”

 _Ohgod._ A week camping? Seriously? Jensen was so screwed. But the look on Jared’s face, Jensen couldn’t ignore that. He cleared his throat and thought about cuddling in a sleeping bag and well, that would be good at least. “No I mean, it’s fine. That’s- yeah, it’ll be great, I’m sure of it.”

Jared gave Jensen his best puppy dog look and turned his eyes back to the road. The lights were few and far between now they were on a side road and Jared barely recognized the directions. He slowed up just in time to make the final turn into a road that was almost a tunnel of trees.

Glancing at Jensen out of the corner of his eye Jared had to fight to keep the smile off his face. Jensen _really_ hated camping. When he knew that the small villa would be in sight, Jared flicked the high beams up and glanced over at Jensen. "You think you could manage a week here?"

There was really no way to describe the house they were approaching. It was gorgeous, high peaked roof, stairs that almost criss-crossed up to the front walk. As they slowed Jensen could hear the ocean and his heart slammed hard in his chest. _Of course_ Jared wouldn’t take him camping for a week. That was ridiculous.

“God Jared, it’s beautiful,” he whispered, staring up at the villa and wetting his dry lips. It looked like it was in the middle of nowhere, no houses around as far as the eye could see, and the idea of seclusion alone - being as loud as he wanted - made Jensen tingle from head to toe.

As Jared slowed Jensen looked toward him, eyes wide. “This is- really? The whole week here? Just you and me?”

"Yeah, I've been stashin' money for about a year. There's everything we need. San's been in and left food and stuff. Chad said he left something ... a gift. Just us for a week. Oh yeah, there's no cell service either." Jared's smile broadened as he looked over at Jensen. "You like it?"

“Yes. Jesus, it’s- I can’t even imagine, just you and me, here, for a full week. And no one else.” Jensen grinned, not caring how selfish it sounded. Once Jared had turned the jeep off Jensen threw the door open, hesitating long enough to get a nod and smile from Jared before he was taking off for the winding steps.

The inside was as amazing as the outside - not that Jensen expected less. He flipped on the lights and stared up at the high vaulted ceilings, gaze sweeping across the wide open living room, the plush furniture, a large stereo and a distinct lack of TV - which wasn’t really that big of a deal, Jensen wanted to lose himself in Jared for an entire week.

By the time he’d investigated the food in the kitchen, fingered the bottle of champagne chilling with a little note tied to it that said - drink up my little queers C. - and started up the stairs to the second floor that seemed to be one huge bedroom, Jared was grunting at the front door. Jensen put on hold the idea to investigate and turned to hurry back to the door, laughing as he grabbed one of the bags.

“Jared, you didn’t have to bring all the bags in at once.” Jensen beamed at his husband, dropping the bag to the side.

“I just wanted to get in and lock you away from the world.” Jared dropped everything and ran his fingers through his hair. “I packed all your favorite shirts and the jeans that _I_ like on you. Your board shorts in case we go down to the beach or … well, yeah - I got everything.”

Jared’s eyes took their time moving down Jensen’s body, following the sharp crease down the front of his pant leg to the pool of material just above his shoes. “So,” he said softly. “We’re alone now.”

Heat instantly curled through Jensen and he wet his lips, slowly turning to Jared. “And, we’re married.” The suit felt like it had loosened over the hours he’d been wearing it, the shirt softer, but at the moment it felt nothing but constricting. “And we’re in this absolutely beautiful home, Chad even left us champagne.”

Stepping into the heat of Jared’s body, Jensen let his fingers slowly trail up along the row of small buttons. His eyes followed the movement, teasing the buttons but not releasing, until finally his gaze met Jared’s already darkening one. “We’ll have to thank him.”

"Let's go." Jared reached down and grabbed Jensen's hand. Tugging his husband he headed up the stairs and pulled Jensen with him. When they reached the top of the stairs , Jared kept going, straight passed the huge bed and yanked open the French doors that led out onto a huge balcony.

He heard a soft intake of breath and Jensen stepped forward into the moonlight and peered over the railing. It was impossible to tell from the back but the villa was crouched on a high cliff, the waves crashing far below against the jagged shoreline.

As Jensen peered out over the water, Jared pressed up tight against his husband's back. "Gorgeous," he whispered, "just like you." The moment Jared had seen the balcony he'd known he wanted Jensen _right_ there. The scent of the ocean swirled around them, and Jensen's cheek almost glowed in the moonlight that slipped through the clouds.

The air was tight in Jensen’s chest, he couldn’t get over how _amazing_ this was. Jared had gone way over the top, Jensen could hardly contain himself. His heart was skipping beats and he stared out at the ocean a moment later before moving to turn.

Only, Jared’s hands planted on his hips and kept him in place, their bodies pressing hard together as Jared restrained him. Jensen’s breath hitched and he swallowed so thickly it hurt. “Jared?” He murmured, tilting his head to the side instead, lips brushing Jared’s skin.

Nosing against Jensen's cheek Jared made his husband turn back to face the ocean. When Jared spoke his voice was a low rumble; his lips moving against Jensen's ear as the sound of the waves crashing surrounded them. "All day, you've looked so perfect, gorgeous, your tux, your hair, the way you smile..."

His hands slid forward, fingers spread wide until they met and began working to undo Jensen's belt. "For weeks, I've wanted you. _Weeks, Jensen._ Today I just wanted you even more - and now - you're mine... and I'm gonna take you right here, in that fucking tux."

“Oh fuck,” Jensen whispered, his hands slapping out to curl over the wooden railing. Just like that he was painfully hard, his tux straining, and Jared’s words were making pleasure flare at a dangerous rate through him.

When Jared slowly pulled at the zipper his knees nearly gave out. “R-right here?” He moaned, barely audible over the crashing waves, his hips rocking back against Jared on instinct.

"Right here," Jared said softly. "Was the first thing I thought of when I saw this place. You, gripping that railing _just_ like you're doing right now; hearing you moan my name. The way your hips would tilt back against me because you want me. And the way your face looks when I fuck you." His tongue flicked over Jensen's earlobe as his fingers tucked under the waistband of his husband's boxers. He pushed Jensen's pants down until they slid further, and kicked Jensen's legs apart.

“God, god Jared,” Jensen gasped, already stupidly out of control with arousal and Jared and this whole insanely hot thing. Jared’s fingers were like fire soaking into his skin at every brush, the pressure over his cock too much until it wasn’t enough. Jared always knew how to hit him the hardest, quick little strokes, the burning pass of lips on skin.

Jensen leaned hard against the railing, his legs struggling to spread even wider because _fuck_ he wanted Jared in him so badly breathing seemed kind of impossible. His hips alternated rocking, up into Jared’s too quick strokes, back into the suggestion of heat from his hips. Then he was begging, which shouldn’t be a surprise. “Please, god, Jared. I need you, need you in me so bad.”

Jared's lashes fluttered closed. Hearing Jensen ask for him that way made him feel like he was being turned inside out. Shivering slightly with pleasure he pulled his hands back quickly and yanked Jensen's jacket down. He captured his husband's arms in the sleeves, felt a button tear off Jensen's shirt as Jared pulled at the collar.

He let out a long moan the moment his mouth found the nape of Jensen's neck. Biting down hard enough to mark his husband, Jared dropped his hands and fumbled with his belt and zipper finally pulling his cock free. Pulling the lube out of his inside pocket he slicked up his fingers and slid them down the crack of Jensen's ass. "You want it bad, don't you? You managed to wait all this time because of a bet. Did you get yourself off in the shower? Thinking about me fucking you?"

A shudder slid down Jensen’s spine and his head tipped back, falling to Jared’s shoulder. The tease of fingers, not _nearly_ close enough, was enough to having him nearly whimpering. “I-I jacked off. Yes. Thinkin’ ‘bout, you coming in. Used to picture it, you slammin’ into the bathroom and just _taking_ me.”

Jensen gasped as fingers slid across his entrance, quick, gone just like that. He turned his lips toward Jared, panting softly. “Never fingered myself though.”

"Good," Jared murmured. He pressed his finger forward through the tight ring of muscle and moaned softly. "Love you like this."

Shifting slightly, Jared pressed closer and drove his finger deep into the heat of Jensen’s ass. His husband’s muscles clenched and as Jared slid his hand around to cup Jensen’s jaw he could feel the man start to tremble in his arms.

Each breath Jensen somehow managed to pull in felt nearly painful. _God_ had Jared always affected him like this? Yes. Undoubtedly. Jared knew exactly how to unravel Jensen from the inside out and he felt his usual, out of control self with each of Jared’s painfully slow slides, one finger not nearly enough.

“P-please,” he gasped, his lips half parted, body swaying toward Jared. “More, Jared. More. And- and, kiss me.” This was taking begging to a whole new level, even for him.

Letting out a half laugh, half moan, Jared simply mouthed his way along Jensen's shoulder. His fingers were tight on his husband's jaw, not giving Jensen any room to move. _God_ the fucking noises that Jensen made. Jared could listen to him all night.

But he wanted to be inside that heat. Two more fingers slid in beside his first and he felt Jensen stiffen, heard him draw in a shuddering breath. And then he twisted his fingers, seeking out the pressure point that always blew Jensen's mind. As soon as he found it, his fingers swept over the nerve ridden bundle and his hand slid up into Jensen's hair, turning his head so he could crush their mouths together.

Jensen _almost_ screamed into the kiss, his hips jerking back onto Jared’s fingers, spine twisting in a wave of pleasure. It had been _way_ too long and Jensen was already out of his mind with this pleasure. He whined into the kiss - though he’d deny that later - and squirmed down against the burn and stretch he hadn’t felt in months.

It was a good thing Jared’s hands were preoccupied because if his husband touched his cock? Jensen would never last.

Jared's tongue slid past Jensen's lips, claiming every part of his mouth. Dropping Jensen's jacket, Jared pulled his fingers free and reached down to wipe the slick lube over his cock. Nudging the head of his cock forward, Jared moaned and took a few deep breaths to stop from coming. _God_ Jensen was killing him. "Tell me you want me," He murmured against Jensen's lips.

Another shudder and Jensen forced his eyes open, forced his gaze to lock on Jared’s. “Never wanted anyone more.” Wasn’t a lie; in fact, Jensen had never wanted _anyone else_. It was all Jared, always Jared, his entire world. “Please, please fuck me, Jared. You can feel how badly I want it, can’t you? You know what you’re doing to me?”

“I know,” Jared whispered. His hand slipped down to guide him and he slammed forward into the heat of Jensen’s body. They jolted forward, Jensen crying out and Jared heaving in a breath as the clench of Jensen’s muscles nearly made him come.

Finally, he could wrap his arms around his husband, one palm flat to Jensen’s abs, the other curling protective over Jensen’s cheek. Holding still, Jared felt Jensen’s knees weaken as he trembled. “Got you,” Jared murmured.

That was all it took to get Jensen to relax completely. Which wasn’t that surprising, Jared was the only thing in the entire world that could calm him down so quickly. His husband was bigger than he remembered, filling him so very completely Jensen wasn’t sure how he’d actually managed to make it two months without _this_.

Their lips moved soft and familiar together and Jensen sighed softly, brushing their noses together. “Nothing better,” he murmured around the crash of waves, teeth catching Jared’s lower lip and tugging softly. “Except of course, you fucking me.”

Jared's chest heaved in a few breaths as he steadied himself. Leaning back slightly he took his husband's weight completely for a while. The heat of Jensen's body was burning Jared's cock, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

Curling his fingers into Jensen's shirt Jared pulled it higher, desperately wanting his palm against Jensen's skin. Finally, the smooth flesh was moving under Jared's palm, Jensen's nipple catching between Jared's fingers. The quietest moans started again, Jensen's lips parting sweetly against Jared's as he keened softly.

"Wanna move," Jared whispered.

“Yes, please, god.” Jensen laughed shakily, the noise trailing off into a moan as Jared slowly pulled back and sank into him. _Shit_. Jensen really was going to lose it any minute, and all because he’d made some stupid bet on twitter.

Except, the waiting thing had been kind of epic, especially now when Jared felt bigger than he ever had, spreading Jensen in the absolute best way. “Oh. Jared,” Jensen moaned and tipped his head back, letting it fall onto Jared’s shoulder.

Jared wasn't done driving Jensen insane. It might drive Jared completely insane in the process, but he was going to make sure Jensen remembered every moment.

Drawing his hips back slowly, he pushed back in. Jensen's body clenched around him, tight and hot and Jared moaned into his lover's hair. He pulled back slowly again as his hands moved down Jensen's chest, over his thigh. Jensen twisted back against him, trying to get Jared to thrust harder and Jared held his husband tighter. "God, I love you," he murmured.

Every part of Jensen kind of wanted to melt but Jared held him up, because Jared _always_ would. “I love you too,” he whispered, shuddering with the wave of pleasure brought on by Jared drawing out tortuously slow, teasing back in. “Jared, please, _come on_.”

Jensen surged forward, slanting his lips over Jared’s and deepening the kiss. It was kind of a game they played, Jared went slow, teased, Jensen pushed back, begged. “I know you want to fuck me. Lean me over the railing and just, _take_ me.”

Growling softly, Jared lurched back. His fingers slid into Jensen's hair and pushed him forward over the railing. He grabbed Jensen's hips and held him steady as he thrust forward, pulled back then settled into a steady, _hard_ rhythm. Each snap of his hips sent desire rippling through his body; his heart was pounding so loud that he was sure he could hear it over the crashing of the waves.

The wood of the railing dug into his chest but Jensen hardly cared. Jared was moving into him, fast and sharp, and the lack of air didn’t bother Jensen in the slightest. “ _Jared_ ,” he moaned, clenching around him, hips snapping back to each hard thrust, drawing his lover in deeper. Why the hell had they waited?

Then Jared thrust in, slammed his prostate hard, and Jensen almost collapsed. But, Jared kept him up, along with the railing, and _yeah_ , this was why they waited. This was mind-numbingly perfect.

Jared's hand slid down Jensen's back and he curled both hands over his lover's hips. His rhythm was blinding, hard; and Jensen's moans were sliding down Jared's spine like lava. At the last moment, the _very_ last moment he could wait he leaned forward and slid his arm around Jensen's chest and pulled him back against his chest.

Hips still thrusting, Jared panted against his lover's neck as his fingers closed around Jensen's rock-hard cock. "Come with me," Jared murmured.

Lasting beyond the touch of Jared’s fingers around his cock was impossible. Jensen groaned, jerking forward into the touch and back into the hard thrust. Absolutely perfect, Jensen was vibrating from the pleasure. His orgasm tore hard and sharp through him and he moaned, dragging out his husband’s name in a low, long drawl.

Jared's entire body jolted with pleasure. Swaying forward, he gathered Jensen into his arms as he came. His orgasm started deep within him and broke through his body like a crushing wave. Crying out, Jared's entire body curled around Jensen's as he felt both of them shudder; bodies quaking with pleasure.

Sinking back against Jared, Jensen wasn’t sure he could handle standing for any more length of time. But, he didn’t really want Jared to pull out either so... “Hot tub?” Jensen suggested, vaguely looking toward the tub he’d seen waiting on the balcony when they’d first came out. Relaxing sounded like a _great_ idea.

Still panting, Jared laughed softly. "Mind if I enjoy this a moment?"

Jensen flushed and bit his lip, shifting slightly to look at his husband. “I didn’t mean- I uh, dammit. You know I get stupid after really, _really_ good sex.” It was hard fact by now, Jensen figured. He looked at Jared, watched the smile play across his lips, and sighed. “Sorry. Moment. Right.”

Sliding free of his lover, Jared groaned and turned Jensen. “C’mon baby, let’s get you in the hot tub.” Sliding his hands down to cup Jensen’s ass he lifted him up off the ground and waited until he managed to half-heartedly hook his legs around Jared’s body.

“Can’t have you standing here all weak and vulnerable,” Jared teased.

Setting Jensen down by the hot tub Jared tugged at the mess that was now Jensen’s shirt. “I think I lost a couple of your buttons,” he mumbled. It didn’t matter, the completely blissful look on Jensen’s face was entirely worth it.

“We might not get our deposits back.” Jensen struggled with the grin on his lips before giving in, ending up laughing and reaching out to tug Jared closer. His hands fumbled with the buttons on Jared’s shirt as he kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks.

As Jared shrugged out of his suit coat then his shirt, Jensen’s brows rose and he giggled again. “We just fucked, against the railing, in our tuxes. Does that mean you were just as eager to get at me as I was you? Or is this some kink of yours?” Jensen grinned, tossing his shirt to the ground to fall on Jared’s.

Jared smirked. “Could have done another three months. Easy.” Eyes heavy-lidded, he winked slowly and shimmied slightly so his pants would fall down to the floor. His shoes clattered across the floor as he managed to get out of them and rather gracelessly, he hopped around to try and get his socks off.

Grinning at Jensen through the hair that had flopped over his face, Jared laughed. He sat down on the edge of the hot tub and reached for Jensen’s foot to pull first one sock off, then the other. “Come down here, I miss you already.”

Jensen’s legs trembled as he stepped into the water and sank down beside Jared.

Jensen hissed softly, the too hot water stinging his ass. It faded after a moment and Jensen sank back into the tub. “Sitting is good. Hot water too. And you. Mmm, I’m a happy boy.” Jensen grinned and turned to Jared, sliding legs across his lap. “Was so good Jared. This whole night. And _god_ this villa.” Jensen looked around as his hands brushed through Jared’s hair.

“You told me you wanted it to be perfect. This place...being here with you.” Jared smiled as Jensen slid closer. “It just felt like the right way to start our lives together. Alone - just the ocean and us. Get back some _us_ time, you know?”

“Yes. Us time.” Jensen nodded, deciding that was quite possibly the best thing he’d ever heard. His fingers traced absent patterns on Jared’s chest and he dropped his head to his husband’s shoulder. “Could you have? Really?” Looking up, Jensen smiled slightly then buried his head in the man’s neck. “Gone another three months.”

Jared’s lips pressed to the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “Husband of mine, I couldn’t have gone another single second.”

“Mmhmm, I thought so. I had this deep dirty fantasy that you’d end up pulling off to the side of the road and just letting me go down on you in the Jeep.” Jensen laughed and kissed his way along Jared’s jaw. “Gonna be a fantastic week.”

“It is. I’ve got plans for you,” Jared muttered. Sinking a little lower in the water, Jared tugged Jensen right across onto his lap. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was exhaustion, but Jared suddenly felt a swell of emotion.

“I’ve missed you. This, just holding you and not having to worry about what we’re going to do in the morning.” Jared’s dragged his lips along the moisture beading on Jensen’s cheek, Jared smiled.

“God I know. It seems... well, college is done, real life is just around the corner. But this, _god_ , we both need this.” Jensen sighed, almost wistfully, and slumped against Jared’s side. “Did you plan anything? Or um, really just, just us? With nothing?”

“Here?” Jared laughed again and relaxed back against the side of the tub. “Let’s see, I filled up the iPod with your favorite music. I packed some massage oil because I need to get reacquainted with your body. There is that book - the one you were eying last time we were at the bookstore. Got it. I even packed a box of those fruit snacks you like.”

Jensen grinned, so big it hurt, and slid across Jared’s lap the rest of the way. “Oh yeah, best week _ever_.”

-=-=-=-

One of the best things about this villa - that was joining a rapidly growing list of things - was the way the sun broke through the windows in the morning. Jensen slowly rolled toward the heat of his sleeping lover, not caring about the time - they’d stayed up ridiculously late - or really anything but being here. With Jared. Yeah, he was likely the sappiest person on the planet.

Jared was still passed out, his mouth slightly parted, his hair splayed in wild waves across the white pillowcase. Jensen half propped himself up on an elbow and stared down at him, a soft smile on his lips. How the hell he’d gotten lucky enough to get _this_ man as his husband was beyond him. Jared was the most beautiful man ever, and Jensen was going to drink in his fill.

It started with probably a good half hour of staring. There wasn’t a clock by the nightstand but the sun that had been warming his feet was now on his legs, so time had clearly past. But that light wasn’t reaching their heads, allowing them peace still and Jensen sighed silently, tracing the strong jaw belonging to Jared and ignoring the _creepy stalker_ voice in his subconscious.

When it became too much - when _Jared_ became too much - Jensen dipped in and pressed a soft kiss to his exposed collar bone. Jared made no motion so Jensen continued, letting his kisses get just a little more persistent, linger just a little longer. Jared moaned in his sleep and shifted slightly, his body reacting to the touches.

As he did so the sheet shifted and Jensen’s gaze was drawn down, naturally. There was the sharp jut of a hipbone, honey tanned skin, and Jensen’s own body was reacting, stirring to the heat. One slide of his tongue over his lips and Jensen wiggled slowly down, licking along the hipbone he’d been admiring.

Jared’s soft moans repeated, increased, and Jensen began to use his teeth and lips, marking and biting and sucking. He could smell the heady scent of his lover, growing along with his arousal, and Jensen lifted the sheet and slid beneath. He shifted to pull the sheet up further, until he was hidden, then slid his tongue out to trail over the underside of Jared’s cock, a smirk playing across his lips.

It was, quite possibly, the sound of Jared's own moan that woke him. He'd been having an awesome dream about Jensen, there were white lilies everywhere and they were floating in a pool of refreshingly cool water and then Jensen was kissing him, as his mouth moved down Jared's body.

Somehow, as Jared blinked slowly and rolled his head to the side, his dream had become reality because there was a tongue teasing its way along his hard-on. It was difficult to speak at first, his throat morning dry and tight. "You better, mmm, get outta here my husband will be right back."

“I’ll make it quick,” Jensen murmured, laughing softly. He pushed the sheet back further so he could see Jared’s flushed features, his body lifting off the bed in a delicate arch. “You, are just so absolutely gorgeous.” Jensen couldn’t get over his husband’s beautiful, sleep ruffled state.

Lips parting, Jensen sank down over Jared’s hard flesh, pulling him in and sucking him down. Jared filled his mouth perfectly and Jensen couldn’t get enough. He felt Jared push up, struggle to get deeper. Jensen pulled up, teasing him, a soft smile on his lips. “Something I can help you with?”

"Jen, come on," Jared almost whined but he would never admit it. "Love this," he added in a soft murmur. His fingers were creeping down his own thigh and then found a soft curl of Jensen's hair. Tugging on it gently, Jared pushed up on his other elbow.

If there was one thing in the world he _loved_ looking at it was Jensen, like this. Flushed and happy, a hint of a smile and then his lips sank down a little and Jared had to close his eyes.

Usually, and to his preference, Jensen let Jared control the upward glide of his hips, the steady thrust, but this time he pinned his fingers to Jared’s hips and held him down. His eyes lifted up to his husband, his closed eyes, and Jensen swallowed thickly.

Dropping his gaze, Jensen let his lips sink down over Jared, pulling him in all the way to the base. Jared filled his mouth like no one else could - or ever had - and Jensen was happy to admit he was addicted. He held Jared pinned and took his time lapping over every curve, tasting all of his husband in a way he knew was driving the already writhing man crazy.

"Jesus..." Jared wheezed out a breath and he reached up to grab the headboard. His hand slapped hard against the wood and his eyes sprang open. Shoving the cover back completely Jared drank in the view of his husband's face, body, the smooth stretch of skin.

Moaning, Jared could feel himself beginning to tremble. Jensen's tongue teased every nerve on Jared's flesh and he couldn't help arching his back into a long curve. Jensen's fingers were gripping his hips tightly and it felt _good_. “Jensen, you’re - I can’t-”

As a gasp cut off his words, Jared twisted slightly and tried to pant his way through the pleasure that was washing over him. He’d never made it long with the heat of Jensen’s mouth on him.

Jensen loved knowing he could make Jared sound like this, writhe like this, drive him completely insane. And he loved even more knowing how to tip Jared over the edge in the best possible way. He brought his finger up and sucked it slowly between his fingers, slicking it quickly and pulling back.

He heard the start of a moan falling from Jared’s lips and heightened it, running his finger in a slow circle over his husband’s entrance. “Jesus, your flushed face. You have no idea how hot you look Jared, it drives me crazy.”

Parting his lips once more, Jensen sank his lips down over Jared’s hard flesh and slipped his finger forward, edging just inside his husband’s tight entrance.

Jared's fingers curled tighter in Jensen's hair and he let go of the headboard as a ripple of desire raced through him. "Jen," he whispered over and over like some kid of prayer. The slight burn was driving him crazy and lust slammed into his body so fast he felt like he was going to pass out.

His shoulders pushed back, arching him up off the bed again as it slowly inched closer to everything being entirely too much. "Fuck," Jared hissed.

Jensen moaned at the burst of pre-come on his tongue, sinking down to pull even more of his lover into his mouth until there was no more. His finger slid up, stretching Jared even further and his heart slammed hard into his chest. This was nearly too hot, like it always was with Jared, when he touched him like this.

Moaning around the hard flesh spreading his lips wide, Jensen pulled up, sank down, grazing his teeth gently over Jared’s sensitive skin. He could tell his lover was close and the desire to tease was too much. He slipped just the tip of his second finger forward.

"Jensen. _Jesus_!" Jared's entire body twisted to the side and his hand fell to the bedding to grasp handfulls of it. It wasn't a question anymore of trying to stay still; he simply couldn't. His entire body felt numb and over-sensitive at the same time and he knew that he was whimpering, barely able to put words together anymore.

 _This_ was what Jensen did to him.

"Fuck, please. God," Jared managed to spit out as Jensen's tongue teased its way along the ridged head of his cock. Then it was like Jared was hammered with pleasure. One second he was gasping in a breath the next Jensen's finger was sliding a little deeper and Jared was nearly launching up off the bed as his orgasm crushed him under its weight.

A nearly elated laugh fell from Jensen as he swallowed down Jared’s release. It made every part of him twist and flare with pleasure when Jared was like this, so out of control and all because of Jensen. He swallowed until Jared was sinking back onto the mattress, panting roughly.

Slowly, Jensen pulled his fingers free then climbed up his husband’s body, staring down at him with a sweet, soft smile. “Don’t die, I need you in my life.”

"God, you don't even-" Jared somehow managed to convince his arms to circle Jensen's neck and hold him so possessively it made him ache everywhere. "You don't even know," he murmured into Jensen's hair. There weren't big enough words to explain how he felt about Jensen - the way his heart filled up and nearly fucking exploded when he looked into the man's eyes.

“Yeah, I do.” Jensen grinned and dipped in, nudging Jared back until their lips could meet in a soft kiss. “I really know,” Jensen murmured, rubbing their noses slowly together. There was _nothing_ better than this.

"Wanna watch you," Jared murmured. His kiss grew a little desperate as he shoved at Jensen until he pushed him off. Pinning his husband to the bed with a rough kiss, Jared slid a still-shaking hand down Jensen's body and ghosted his fingers over his husband's shaft.

While his fingers teased Jensen's body, Jared retreated from the urgency of the kiss until he could run his tongue lightly across Jensen's lips. "You're so fucking perfect," he murmured.

Jensen moaned softly, shifting under Jared’s intense gaze and nearly glowing praise. Sometimes he couldn’t handle it, when Jared tried to tell him things like this that was sometimes so hard to believe, but right now all it did was warm his heart, making his chest swell.

“Jared,” he gasped arching up into the teasing grasp of his husband’s fingers, a ripple of pleasure sliding through him. He was already so close to the edge, he’d probably come within minutes, but neither of them really cared.

"I wanna watch you come," Jared said softly. He let his nose brush against Jensen's chest, it was hot and smooth and Jared's heart started pounding harder again. Curling his fingers loosely around Jensen's cock, Jared began a slow and steady stroke. He knew just as Jensen did, how to turn on his husband. Jared knew just when to stop so Jensen wouldn't come.

It would figure that Jared tortured Jensen in the same, agonizing slow way he’d done to Jared just a few minutes before. Jensen was already worked up from the blow job so each twisting stroking slide was like fireworks exploding along his spine. Jensen moaned and thrust up into Jared’s hand, whimpering when the man held him firmly in place.

“Gonna- so close, Jare, please,” Jensen begged, knowing it would get under Jared’s skin in the best way. Jensen dug his fingers into Jared’s hair, yanking up until he could crush their lips together in a hard kiss. “Gonna come,” Jensen breathed, arching up into Jared, his orgasm building with each stroke.

Pulling his hand away, Jared moaned softly against his husband's mouth. "Don't move, don't come," he whispered.

He just breathed there against Jensen's warm lips, waiting, watching as Jensen struggled to stay still. "Tell me you're mine." Jared's lips moved against Jensen's softly and he shivered with anticipation.

Jensen panted softly, dragging his tongue slowly over his lips. “Yours. Always yours,” he breathed, struggling with all he had not to jerk hard into the too far away heat of Jared. Naturally, the man would be teasing him even more. “Completely yours, Jared, please.”

Gripping Jensen's thigh tightly, Jared pulled back so he could stare down at Jensen. The flush on Jensen's cheeks was in full bloom, his lips were kiss-swollen and dark and his eyes - _Jared could stare into Jensen's eyes for hours_ \- they were so dark Jared could see himself reflected within them.

Tucking his fingers under Jensen's neck, Jared held him, their eyes locked. "Tell me you'll never leave me." He strengthened each word with the slightest brush of his thumb over Jensen's balls.

Jensen sucked in deep and greedy breaths, his eyes fluttering as Jared’s voice shook thick waves of pleasure through him. He might actually be able to come from Jared’s voice alone, accompanied with the brush of fingers on his balls and well...

“Won’t, won’t ever leave. Always going to be together, you and me.” Jensen groaned and used every ounce of his control not to jerk up into the too soft touch. “Jared, you have all of me.”

Smiling slightly, Jared tilted his head to the side and watched the tangle of emotion and strain that was etched on Jensen's face. "I love you," he whispered.

As his fingers curled back around Jensen's swollen cock and stroked, Jared simply watched. He could _see_ the surrender on Jensen's face, that tipping moment from which there was no going back. _That_ moment he _loved_ to see.

Jensen was coming before he could really even register Jared’s hand on him. Which was just fine, he lost himself in _this_ every time and he had no desire to change that. “Jared,” he moaned out his husband’s name in a long drag, hand slapping down onto the man’s shoulder.

By the time he collapsed down on the mattress he was pretty sure he’d blacked out. “Jesus,” Jensen whispered, turning into Jared’s soft kisses over his cheek. “Do things like that and I really will die.”

Jared eased himself lower, dragging his chin along Jensen's chest. "Can't. You promised forever."

A smile broke onto Jared's face and he turned into Jensen's skin and flicked his tongue over the bittersweet come that covered his husband's belly. Each time his tongue curled along Jensen's skin Jared was rewarded with another burst of flavor and the ripple of Jensen's abs.

It was so _easy_ to picture forever with Jared that Jensen couldn’t help grinning, however sleepy he might be at the moment. He moaned softly and rocked up into the smooth heat of Jared’s tongue on his skin.

Fingers brushing through soft hair, Jensen let out a soft sigh, content and so very loved. “Jared? Have you ever thought about... um... like, seriously thought, not just joking around, about having kids?”

"Yeah," Jared muttered. He finished cleaning his husband's body and stretched his palm across the man's chest. Sighing softly, Jared turned to smile up at Jensen and rested his chin on Jensen's hip. "We're gonna have a beautiful house, a fixer upper.”

When he closed his eyes Jared could almost envision their home. “We’ll have a little boy and we’ll spoil him. _You’ll_ spoil him even though you’ll never admit it. He’ll be sensitive and thoughtful like you, he’ll be a little crazy like both of us.” He sighed softly and blinked his eyes back open.

The way Jensen’s heart fluttered was nearly painful and he lurched forward, tugging Jared up so their lips crushed together. He knew there was a reason they were perfect together. Because they just _synced_ and there was really no way to describe it but perfect. “That just sounds...” Jensen laughed softly into Jared’s mouth, combing his fingers through the man’s hair.

“Never heard anything sound so perfect,” he breathed, letting his hands slide down Jared’s slightly sweat damp back. This whole conversation - so short after mind blowing sex - was enough to make Jensen want to explode into the gayest rainbows ever. “I’m having very gay thoughts. Like rainbows, and hearts, and flowers, and puppy dogs, and Adam Lambert’s tight leather pants.”

Jared laughed and settled against his husband's side. "You're not gonna bust out into song or anything are you? Show tunes? Beyoncé?" He slung his leg over Jensen's and gazed at him.

“There’s no song Beyoncé sings that applies to this moment.” Jensen snorted and turned to snuggle into Jared’s warmth. “I’ll save your poor hetero-ness and spare you the show tunes.” It was a joke that went ages with them, from the get-go, and Jensen kind of loved it.

“You’ve made me listen to so much Adam Lambert there’s hardly any straight left in me. I think you’re safe. You didn’t tell me.” Jared closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Jensen’s breathing.

“What didn’t I tell you?” Jensen let his own eyes close then snapped them open a moment later, pulling back and smacking Jared’s arm. “Pretty sure there should be _no_ straight left in you. Or else I’m making Sandy change her twitter picture.”

Grinning, Jared let out a long slow breath. “Tell me - about kids and stuff. What do you dream of? I know you, Jensen. You’ve thought about this.”

“What? Me? Never.” Jensen laughed and slumped back against his husband. “Well, maybe. Would you be all that surprised if I told you I’d pictured, one son, a house we poured all our lives into, that being our happily ever after?”

Jared shook his head. “Doesn’t surprise me. Did you happen to picture if I had a new truck?” He smiled, turning to press a gentle kiss to Jensen’s shoulder. It didn’t surprise Jared _atall_ that they pictured the same things in their future.

“Sure, new truck for you, and I’ll get some fancy car to go with my super epic editor job. You’ll save thousands of kids and our son will grow up knowing he’s the luckiest and most spoiled kid but being really level headed about it.” Jensen blinked and turned his gaze to Jared, slow grin tugging at his lips.”Maybe, I thought about this, a lot.”

“It’s perfect. Jensen?” Jared tilted his head up and smiled. “Thank you.”

Jensen rolled his lips slowly together, tracing a finger along Jared’s jaw. “For?” He finally asked, when he couldn’t pinpoint the gratitude outside the blow job thing.

"For loving me." Jared was being lulled away by sleep again. "For wishing things."

“Never gotta thank me for that. It’s a given,” Jensen murmured and dipped down to gently kiss his husband. “Get some sleep, when we wake up later we’ll try out the shower.” Jensen grinned and settled against his husband’s chest, ready for a nap, then more sex, and a full week of being with the only person he really, truly, loved.


End file.
